Star Wars (Tema)
Lego Star Wars, es una de las series de Lego mas conocidas y más vendidas de la historia. Empezó en 1999. Se rumoreaba que Lego Star Wars iba a acabarse en el 2007, pero la compañía Lego decidió continuar hasta 2011. Cuándo llegó el año límite del contrato, lo renovaron hasta 2016. Y en 2012 lo renovaron hasta 2022. Lego Star Wars también tiene una línea de videojuegos lego, con 4 videojuegos y uno en desarrollo. Sets Los sets de la serie Star Wars se basan en naves y vehiculos pero de vez en cuando se hacen lugares. También existen ediciónes especiales sobre un personaje en particular como boba fett o un stormtrooper. Star Wars I:Amenaza Fantasma * 3343 Star Wars #4 * 7101 Lightsaber Duel * 7111 Droid Fighter * 7115 Gungan Patrol * 7121 Naboo Swamp * 7124 Flash Speeder * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7151 Sith Infiltrator * 7155 Trade Federation AAT * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7161 Gungan Sub * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7184 Trade Federation MTT * 7186 Watto's Junkyard * 7203 Jedi Defense I * 7204 Jedi Defense II * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7663 Sith Infiltrator * 7665 Republic Cruiser * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 7929 Battle of Naboo * 7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator * 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers * 9499 Gungan Sub * 9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine * 75058 MTT * 75080 AAT * 75086 Battle Droid Troop Carrier * 75091 Flash Speeder * 75092 Naboo Starfighter * 75096 Sith Infiltrator * 75169 Duel On Naboo Star Wars II:Ataque de los Clones * 4478 Geonosian Fighter4478 Geonosian Fighter * 4481 Hailfire Droid * 4482 AT-TE * 7103 Jedi Duel * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 7143 Jedi Starfighterg * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I * 7163 Republic Gunship * 65106 Episode II Co-Pack * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship * 4495 Mini AT-TE * 8011 Technic Jango Fett * 8012 Technic Super Battle Droid * 10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter Star Wars:Clone Wars * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid * 7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter * 7674 V-19 Torrent * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship * 7678 Droid Gunship * 7679 Republic Fighter Tank * 7680 The Twilight * 7681 Separatist Spider Droid * 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer * 7753 Pirate Tank * 7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * 7869 Battle For Geonosis * 7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack * 7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack * 7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 7957 Dathomir Speeder * 7959 Geonosian Starfighter * 7964 Republic Frigate * 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack * 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack * 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber * 8018 Armoured Assault Tank (AAT) * 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle * 8036 Separatist Shuttle * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser * 8085 Freeco Speeder * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder * 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter * 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter * 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Ship * 30004 Battle Droid on STAP * 30006 Clone Walker * 66341 Star Wars 3 in 1 Superpack * 66377 Star Wars Super Pack * Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set (Set exclusivo) * SDCC Star Wars Brickmaster Exclusive 2009 * 8031 Mini V-19 Torrent * 8033 Mini General Grievous Starfighter * 20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank (Exclusivo de Brickmaster) * 20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser (Exclusivo de Brickmaster) * 20009 Mini AT-TE Walker (Exclusivo de Brickmaster) * 20010 Mini Republic Attack Gunship (Exclusivo de Brickmaster) * 30050 Republic Attack Shuttle (Exclusivo de Brickmaster) * 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT * 9489 ARC Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 9491 Geonosian Cannon Star Wars III:La Venganza de los Sith * 6205 V-Wing Fighter * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter * 7255 General Grievous Chase * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7258 Wookiee Attack * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack * 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring * 7671 AT-AP Walker * 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter * 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter * 8096 Palpatine's Shuttle * 65771 Episode III Collectors' Set * 65844 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65845 Star Wars Co-Pack * K7283 V-Wing Space Battle Collection * International Toy Fair 2005 promotional set * Toy Fair 2005 Anakin Promotion * Toy Fair 2005 V.I.P. Gala * Toy Fair 2005 Luminara Unduli Promotion * 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter * 6967 Mini ARC Fighter * 10186 General Grievous * 7915 Imperial V-Wing Starfighter Star Wars IV:Una Nueva Esperanza *7110 Landspeeder *7140 X-Wing Fighter *7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing *7190 Millennium Falcon *7106 Droid Escape *7146 TIE Fighter *7142 X-Wing Fighter *7152 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *7262 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing *10131 TIE Collection *7263 TIE Fighter *10144 Sandcrawler *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *6212 X-wing Fighter *7658 Y-Wing Fighter *7667 Imperial Dropship *7668 Rebel Scout Speeder *10188 Death Star *8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *10198 Tantive IV *7965 Millennium Falcon *9492 TIE Fighter *9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star *9677 X-wing Starfighter & Yavin 4 *9678 Twin-pod Cloud Car & Bespin *9490 Droid Escape *9493 X-Wing *9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter Star Wars V:El Imperio contraataca * 7130 Snowspeeder * 7144 Slave I * 7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car * 4479 TIE Bomber * 4483 Imperial AT-AT * 10123 Cloud City * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder * 4502 X-wing Fighter * 4504 Millennium Falcon * 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT * 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack * 8089 Wampa Attack * 8097 Slave I * 8129 AT-AT Walker * 7879 Hoth Echo Base * 9678 Twin-pod Cloud Car & Bespin * 3866 The Battle Of Hoth (Lego Games) Star Wars VI: El Retorno del Jedi * 7128 Speeder Bikes *3340 Star Wars #1 Otros * 4207901 Star Wars Mini Bonus Pack * K4487 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K4488 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K4492 Star Wars Miniatures Kit * K7204 Jedi Adventure Kit * SDCC Star Wars Cube Dudes (Especial del evento 2010 San Diego Comic Con) * K720x Story Teller Pack * Han Solo Indiana Jones Transformation Chamber Relojes * 2851192 LEGO Star Wars C-3PO Watch * 2851193 LEGO Star Wars Darth Maul Watch * 2851194 LEGO Star Wars Han Solo Watch * 2851195 LEGO Star Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi Watch * 2856128 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Watch * 2856129 Count Dooku Minifigure Watch * 2856130 Yoda Minifigure Watch * 4426075 LEGO Star Wars Clock * C001 LEGO Star Wars Clock Set de colección * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 1 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 2 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 3 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 4 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 5 * LEGO Star Wars Collectible Display Set 6 Porta llaves * 3804 Yoda Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3808 R2-D2 Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3913 Darth Vader Key Chain * 3914 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 3922 Darth Maul Key Chain * 3947 Yoda Key Chain * 3948 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850352 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 850353 Darth Vader Key Chain * 850354 Yoda Key Chain * 850355 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 850356 C-3PO Key Chain * 851044 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851091 R2-D2 Key Chain * 851461 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 851462 Anakin Key Chain * 851463 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 851464 Chewbacca Key Chain * 851659 Boba Fett Key Chain * 851683 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 851937 Astromech Droid Key Chain * 851938 Princess Leia Key Chain * 852113 Millennium Falcon Key Chain * 852114 Y-wing Fighter * 852115 Vader's TIE Fighter * 852129 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 852245 Landspeeder Bag Charm * 852246 Slave I Bag Charm * 852247 Jedi Starfighter Bag Charm * 852347 Shock Trooper Key Chain * 852348 Rebel Trooper Key Chain * 852349 Shadow Trooper Key Chain * 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 852351 Obi-Wan Key Chain * 852352 Plo Koon Key Chain * 852353 Ahsoka Key Chain * 852354 Asajj Ventress Key Chain * 852355 Commander Cody Key Chain * 852356 Captain Rex Key Chain * 852548 R7-A7 Key Chain * 852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain * 852550 CW Yoda Key Chain * 852836 Admiral Ackbar Keychain * 852837 C-3PO Keychain * 852838 Wicket Keychain * 852839 Nute Gunray Keychain * 852840 Onaconda Farr Keychain * 852841 Princess Leia Keychain * 852842 Biker Scout Keychain * 852944 Luke Skywalker Key Chain * 852945 Kit Fisto Key Chain * 852946 R4-P44 Key Chain * 853038 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 853039 Star War Clone Pilot Key Chain * 853040 Star Wars Senate Commando Captain Key Chain * 853116 Boba Fett Key Chain * 853118 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * 853125 Bossk Key Chain * 853127 Cad Bane Key Chain * 853129 Aayla Secura Key Chain * 4202665 C-3PO Key Chain * 4224509 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4224469 Snowtrooper Key Chain * 4224471 Yoda Key Chain * 4224472 Stormtrooper Key Chain * 4270898 Anakin Key Chain * 4270900 Clone Pilot Key Chain * 4270902 Chewbacca Key Chain * 4274291 Yoda Keyring * 4294201 Boba Fett Key Chain * 4297461 Imperial Royal Guard Key Chain * 4520679 Millennium Falcon Bag Charm * 4520680 Y-wing Fighter Bag Charm * 4520686 Vader's TIE Fighter Bag Charm * 4520703 Emperor Palpatine Key Chain * K3913 Key Chain Set of 3 * K3914 Key Chain Set of 2 * KC091 R2-D2 Key Chain * KC28 C-3PO Key Chain * KC201 Boba Fett Key Chain Set imanes * 851939 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852085 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 * 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 * 852553 Magnet Set Stormtrooper, Rebel Pilot and AT-ST Driver * 852554 Magnet Set: Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 * 852737 LEGO Star Wars 10th Anniversary Stormtrooper Magnet * 852843 Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, C-3PO Magnet Set * 852844 Chancellor Palpatine Magnet Set * 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set * 852947 Kit Fisto, Barris Offee, and Captain Jag Magnet Set * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka * 853126 AT-AT Driver, Ben Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot Magnet Set * 853130 Magnet Set Anakin, Thi-Sen and Clone Pilot * 4560062 Dark Side Magnet Set * 4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet * M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set Maquetas * Shadow Stormtrooper Maquette * Boba Fett Maquette * Darth Vader Maquette * Luke Skywalker Maquette * Stormtrooper Maquette Mindstorms * 9748 Droid Developer Kit * 9754 Dark Side Developer Kit Otros géneros Ropa * 58491 Stormtrooper Disguise T-Shirt * 59384 Vader T-Shirt * 59390 Star Wars Classic Scene * 850745 X-Wing/TIE T-Shirt * 851208 Star Wars Space Battle * 851226 Darth Vader Cap * 852055 Darth Vader Cap * 852244 Stormtrooper Army T-Shirt * 852346 Yoda T-Shirt * 4510141 Star Wars Wristband * TSxx Never Make a Wookiee Mad T-Shirt * TS11 Naboo Fighter T-Shirt * TS41 Star Wars Original Trilogy T-Shirt * TS42 Dark Side T-Shirt * TS43 Star Wars Classic Battle T-Shirt * TS44 Star Wars Lord Vader T-Shirt * TS45 Star Wars Master Yoda T-Shirt * TS46 Kenobi vs. Vader T-Shirt * TS62 LEGO Star Wars Classic Characters T-shirt * TS64 Star Wars Beware of the Dark Side T-shirt * TS3913 Darth Vader T-Shirt * TS4504 Millenium Falcon T-Shirt * Anakin Skywalker Sweatshirt * Anakin and Grievous Sweatshirt * Scout Trooper T-shirt * Imperial Stormtrooper T-shirt * Yoda T-shirt * R2-D2 T-shirt * General Grievous T-shirt * Battle Droid T-shirt * Captain Rex T-shirt * Darth Maul T-shirt Plumas * 3804 Yoda Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3805 Darth Vader Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3808 R2-D2 Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements * 3809 Chewbacca Key Chain with Pen Bead Elements Videojuegos * Lego Star Wars:The Videogame * Lego Star Wars II:The Original Trilogy * Lego Star Wars III:The Clone Wars * Lego Star Wars:The Complete Saga Posters de promoción *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 1 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 2 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 3 of 4 *Star Wars 2002 Promotional Poster 4 of 4 *Star Wars R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set Poster *Star Wars Episode IV Poster - May the Force Build with You! *Star Wars Celebration Poster *Star Wars Episode III Collectors' Poster *Star Wars Classic Mini-Poster, in Japanese *UCS Promotional Poster *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, AAT & Republic Attack Shuttle *Star Wars 2009 Minifigure Gallery Poster, World Club Magazine *Star Wars 2009 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars Jango Fett Poster *Star Wars Revenge of the Brick Poster *Star Wars Mini AT-ATs and Snowspeeders Poster *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, Dual Sided *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, Clone Turbo Tank *Star Wars Clone Wars Poster, 4 Minifigs *Star Wars 10th Anniversary Minifig Poster *Star Wars 2010 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars / Space Police Poster *Star Wars Daily Mirror Promotional Poster, Double Sided *Star Wars Clone Wars Advert Poster *Star Wars 2011 Minifigure Gallery Poster *Star Wars Minifigure Poster 2011 *Limited Edition Collector's Poster 2011 Categoría:Lego Star Wars Categoría:1999 Categoría:2000 Categoría:2001 Categoría:2002 Categoría:2003 Categoría:2004 Categoría:2005 Categoría:2006 Categoría:2007 Categoría:2008 Categoría:2009 Categoría:2010 Categoría:2011 Categoría:Temas Categoría:2012 Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:2015 Categoría:2016 Categoría:2017 Categoría:2018